Mine
by Lara Jane Magnus
Summary: it was quiet too quiet... then he showed up.. now he's back... and she will do anything and evrything to keep him hers..
1. Tonight

Chapter 1: tonight

It was a cold quiet evening, nothing like normal at this house. It was almost too quiet and that made her worry, and she is not one to worry. She got up and walked carefully and quietly over to the door leaving her office. If it were a normal night she would have heard some movement coming from outside her door. Will would have been in his office, Kate would have been.. well doing whatever she does when she is not working, Tesla would have been either in the library or in the lab depleting her wine cellar and cursing at some toy he was tinkering with, Henry would have been in his lab working on, fixing or have been upgrading some weapon of his, and her manservant would have most likely been in the kitchen grunting at something or may have been cleaning the sanctuary. But there was no sound and no one in sight so that made her worry, and Helen Magnus was not one to worry.

Since she didn't see anyone around her first thoughts were to check on the abnormals to see if they knew or saw anything that was out of the ordinary well by sanctuary standards. They knew nothing and Sally as Henry and Will liked to call her tried to reassure her that everything was ok. She tried to calm down but after everything that had happened in the last year it was hard to calm down.

Her daughter had sacrifice herself to her. Something in her had changed from the monster the bloody Cabal had made her to _her_ daughter that she loved. Something had changed and Ashley realized what she had to do to save and protect her mother so she teleported away with that other monster that the Cabal created. And then John was gone too. He was helping her rescue some telepathic people from a shipwreck and then something in him made him kill one and Magnus went to figure out what happened and he attacked her kicking her in the ribs. Kate had heard gun shots and had come running down the hall to help and Druitt had knocked her down sending her gun tumbling to the floor Helen grabbed it and shot John with it until he lay on the ground dead. She had ordered Kate to help her get him to the infirmary to revive him. When she did the elemental that had been in him went into the Sanctuary because of the shock Helen gave John. When he came to he claimed he felt calm and peaceful, free even. Ohh how she wanted to believe him but she couldn't she had told him 'It's easy to blame something other than yourself for your actions' but the truth was she wanted with all her heart to believe him because she still loved him and wanted to blame that creature for his actions as much as he did. But the creature had taken over the Sanctuary and was planning to kill everyone and everything here by poisoning the air and the only way to stop it was for John to teleport in there and take the creature in him once more. She didn't want that not after just getting him back so she pleaded with him to wait they could find another way but he knew they wouldn't in time so he had asked Henry to put down the em field and turned and looked at her and said 'I love you remember that…. For eternity' and with that he teleported in and took the creature in him once again. She tried to help him but he shot back at her with anger in his voice 'I don't need your help.' What he need was to get away. She had asked 'John where are you planning to go?' His answer still plays in her mind 'I have no destination in mind.' And with that he teleported away from her leaving her emotions all mixed up.

She stood back in her office now it was 3 months after he left her. 3 agonizing months later. She still remembered those words he had said before teleporting into the lab 'I love you.. for all eternity.' She had wanted to say she loved him back and before she knew it she had said them aloud in her empty office.. well she thought it was empty "I love you John Druitt.. for all eternity." And then she felt the arms around her. She started to pull away but then she realized who it was and she just let him hold her. " John.." she whispered. Trying to collect her thoughts. She started again more loudly but only slightly " John, how did you get in here? Why are you hear?"

" The em shield was down. I simply teleported in here my love. And as to why I am here. I am here for you of course. I know how I left you and for that I am sorry. I just had to get away before I hurt anyone before I hurt you Helen." He stopped talking and turned her towards him. He looked into her eyes. Even when she said no words her eyes always told him what he wanted to know. And oh how he had missed those beautiful blues eyes. And now looking into them he could see she was scared, worried, sad, and trying to figure out what to do next.

" I hadn't the heart to raise to em shield after you left. To be honest I hoped you would return. I didn't care if you had that creature in you or if you were you again I just wanted you back John. I loved you, still do and always will love you John" then she reached her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. A long needed kiss. And in the moments when she was in his arms she forgot all about her worry bout her home being too quiet. The only thing that seemed to exist was her and John. She forgot all about her sadness.

"Helen, what were you worried about?" john asked after he pulled away for a moment.

" It's just that the house was too quiet no one was around and I couldn't hear anything or anyone." She said a little embarrassed. He always knew how she felt she could have hidden that from anyone else but not him he always knew her.

With a smile on his face he said "I think it is safe to assume that they are all out at a party, a costume party, well all but Tesla." He only knew this because he saw an email in her inbox from all of them.

"John how could you possibly know that and be so sure?"

"I could say because I have been watching them.." he said with a devious smile on his face but then added " but that my dear would be a lie. They sent you an email."

"oh."

" yes so it seems we have the whole house to ourselves.." john said still with that smile on his face. He also noticed Helens slight hesitation and quickly added " but only if the lady wishes" he said putting on his most charming smile and gestured towards her.

"I wish.. that I knew what I wish. What is it that I wish Mr. Druitt?" she said in a playful voice.

"I don't know, what do you wish Miss Magnus?" he said playing along.

"I wish that you," she said pointing to him then continuing "were right here," she said pointing right next to her on the couch. "with your arm around my shoulder so that I may stitch you up so that you do not drop anymore of your precious blood over my carpet Mr. Druitt."

"As the lady wishes," he said mock bowing at her before doing what she requested. He went and sat beside her on the couch lifted his arm to lay across her shoulder so that she could get to his wound on his right side. As she touched it he felt peace just being close to her. She was his only way to get peace from the creature in him. And he hadn't seen her in 3 months. But he was here now and she was willingly letting him put his arm around her shoulder so that she could stitch him up even though his arm most defiantly did not need to be on her shoulder.

" there." She said as she finished. "Good as new." She said with a smile and then kissed his side where the wound was.

"what was that for?" John asked surprised.

" Why to make it better of course" she answered and without giving him time to think of something to say she kissed him on his lips this one was not like the other. This one was passionate, had meaning, it told him more than any words could have told him.

" I… love… you… Helen." Was all he could say which was more than she could say. All rational thought was to hard for her to do at this moment. The only thing she could think to do was keep kissing him and never let him go. Never let him leave her again.

The stayed like that for a while longer until the quiet was no longer. They both heard footsteps and laughter coming towards them from the hall. John was about the teleport away when Helen grabbed his arm and said "John.. Stay. Don't go. Stay here. Don't leave me again. Please. I don't think I could handle that not knowing if you're ok. I don't care if you have that bloody creature inside you still. I want you to stay. I need you to stay. Please don't leave. John I'm scared or maybe just fearful.. for you when I don't know where you are." She pleaded with him

"as the lady wishes." He said and kissed her again and sat down next her just in time to see her team stroll into her office. They all had looks of surprise, and suspicion.

"Before any of you say anything.. he is staying here and there is nothing any of you can do. Is that clear?" Helen said.

" ya sure boss.. you are the boss anyways. Just one question. Is he.. does he still have that creature in him?" Kate said

"yes he does but he has control over it and that's that." She said declaring she was dropping this subject once and for all and walked out of her office. Stopped at her office door and looked back at John sending him an unspoken message that he received loud and clear. He got up did a quick bow in the direction of her team and she had to hide the smile threating to come out. He followed her without asking any questions up to her room.

Her team was just left in her office to think. Yes she would have to deal with them later but right now she didn't care. She had John back her John and that was all that mattered right now. In the morning she would wake up and try to find a way to cure him of that creature. She promised herself that she would find a way. But that was tomorrow and this was tonight so she stopped thinking and acted on impulse.

In the morning she may or may not regret her decision but that was tomorrow not tonight.


	2. Possibilities

Chapter 2: Possibilities

**Morning:**

She woke up with someone's strong arms wrapped around her and she smiles remembering who those strong arms belonged to. John Druitt. She turned her neck so she could look at him sleep only to see his eyes staring at her with love in them. She smiled at him and he smiled back and said "Morning." She didn't want to get up. She wanted to stay right here, this way in his arms. But she knew she had to get up she had responsibilities as head of the Sanctuary network. But she could stay here for a few more minutes before she had to start her day. Right?

"So what is on your agenda today Miss Magnus?" John inquired with a playful tone.

"Well if you must know Mr. Druitt I plan I finding a way to cure you." She said In the same tone.

" So this means I must avoid you at all costs so you can stay focused?"

" It might mean that and then again it might not although at first I won't be the one working on it I will have Nikola and Henry work on it first" she said with a smile. "now if you'll excuse me I must get ready for the day." She got out of bed and walked to her closet and pulled out the outfit she planned on wearing for the day and then went to the bathroom to put it on and do her hair. When she came out of the bathroom she saw John had changed and was waiting for her to come out. She smiled just because she was happy and thought to herself 'I will find a way to cure you. You will be that creatures no longer. You are mine. And I intend to keep it that way.'

"Well you better get going so your team doesn't think that something has happened to you being that it is 10:30."

"What? I never sleep that late!"

"Then you better get moving and get to your meeting better late than never right?"

"ya I guess so." She said as she hurried down the hall to her office. As she walked in they all looked up at her and she said "Sorry, I'm late I over slept."

"We were starting to get worried." Said Will.

"Well I am truly sorry for making you worry. Let's get to today's business shall we?" she started. "Henry, Nikola could you two please find a way to get that bloody creature out of John.?"

"I'll do the best I can Doc.."Henry answered not sure how he felt about working with Tesla.

"Does Johnny here have to live through it?" Tesla said in his usual sarcastic tone.

" YES he has to live Nikola!" Helen practically yelled at him.

"Touchy.. did some one not sleep well last night?" he said just to annoy her more.

"Just get to work!" Helen sighed and looked at the rest of her team and gave them their assignments.

After they all were told what was expected of them they all got up to leave Will stopped at the door and turned to look at Magnus. "Magnus.."

"I know what you're going to ask Will and yes I am fine. Now just go do what I asked. Please." She forced a smile on her face as she told him that. In truth she wasn't fine she was far from it, but dealing with that would come later when she was in her room and her team wouldn't be able to see her dealing with her emotions over what has happened in the past year.

Will left and Magnus sat down at her desk then looked up to see Druitt still sitting on the couch she smiled and went and sat next to him. That was something she missed being able to do to just be near him. She sat there for a while then looked up at him and said "Thank you," sighed then stood up and said "Well I'm going to check on Henry and Nikola to make sure they don't try to kill one another before the even start."

**The Lab:**

"All I'm saying Henry is that if we must let him live that won't work!" Tesla yelled.

"And I suppose you have a better suggestion?"

"Genius remember?"

"Hard not to when you keep reminding me every 5 minutes!"

"I don't see why we have to keep him alive I mean not like he's anything special."

"Same reason we keep you alive!"

"And why is that?"

"Doc says to"

"Whatever."

"But what if we stop his heart long enough to make it so that the creature leaves and when it does we capture it somehow? He'd be dead only momentarily.

"And Helen would go along with this?"

"She might if we promise to revive him."

"Well it seems like you two are working rather nicely together." Magnus said coming up behind them. "Any theories on how to get rid of the creature?"

"Ah. Well you might not like it but…" Tesla started but wasn't sure how she would like it and didn't want his head bit off for a second time today.

"but what Tesla?"

" But if we make his heart stop momentarily and shock him again and the creature leaves we could catch it if we had the right equipment to do so." Henry jumped in hoping that if it came from him she might be more willing to think about it.

"And are you certain you can think of a way to capture it and keep everyone safe?" Magnus asked thinking of the possibility in this scenario.

"well only one way to try. Henry and I will try to figure out a way and if not then we will find another way." Tesla answered.

"Alright see what you can do." Magnus said as she turned to leave.

**Her office:**

When she walked back in her office John asked "So have they killed one another yet?"

"No. actually they found a way that might work," she hesitated to tell him any more in fear he might not go through with it but then decided to tell him anyways. "they suggested stopping your heart momentarily and then shocking you as I did before and capturing the creature. All they have to do is find a way to capture it."

"Well then I hope they find a way. I want this thing out of me for good but if they can't then I will just keep it and keep it at bay as long as I can so everyone can be safe from it."

"They'll find a way John and then I will find a way to keep anything like it from latching onto you again."

**That night:**

"any more progress boys?" John asked Henry and Tesla when he entered the lab.

"No Johnny. But we are working as fast as possible and if you don't mind we really do need to get back to work." Tesla answered.

John was ready to snap that annoying vampires neck when Henry said "We've come up with a few possibilities but none have worked out quite as we hoped so that has Nikola a little agitated. But we are doing everything we can I assure you of that Druitt."

"Thank you Mr. Foss. I will leave you two to your work then." He said as he left.


	3. Not Happening!

Chapter 3: Not Happening!

**Lab:**

It had been 3 weeks since Henry and Nikola had started their search to find some way to capture the creature that was in Druitt. They were both getting agitated because they couldn't come up with anything that would work. They were both willing to give up but, they both knew how much it meant to Magnus. Druitt was being patient but Magnus on the other hand was getting a little bit irritated every time she was told that they still didn't have a way to capture it. With that in mind they kept working.

"I know how much it means to you to make your boss happy Henry but the truth is we just can't find way to capture it." Tesla said after staring at a computer for what seemed like hours.

"You wanna tell her that?" asked Henry.

"Well ahh... No I guess not"

"Then we keep working." There was a long pause and then Henry asked "What if the creature needs an environment like a human being?"

"And you mean what by this?"

"I mean what if we make something to create the effect of being in a human?"

"That wouldn't work."

"And how do you know this?"

"I already had that thought but I tested it and it doesn't work."

"Well then what do we do?"

"I go tell her we can't do this and get my head bit off." Replied only semi-sarcastically.

"Alright. Good luck." Henry said mockingly. Tesla gave him his usual arrogant look and walked out of the lab towards Helen's office.

**Helen's Office:**

"Helen..."

"What is it Nikola?"

"We can't find a way to capture the creature in Johnny. I'm sorry."

"That's fine Nikola, thank you for trying to cure me." John said from his seat on the couch before Helen could say something. Helen just sat there trying not to sound mad, disappointed or just simply bloody irritated. She had finally gotten something or rather someone she loved back in her life and there was nothing that could be done to get rid of that bloody creature in him! 'this is not happening! Not again. Not now. Not ever!' she thought to herself.

She felt like crying, but she would have to wait to do that.

Tesla turned and left to go back to the lab to keep working on it even though he knew it was pointless.

"What were you thinking?" John asked seeing the pain in her eyes.

"That this is not happening. Not again, not now, not later, not ever." She said with an exasperated sigh and that was what she was thinking but not what she intended to say. She had intended to say 'Nothing I was just simply thinking, but of nothing in particular.' But she knew he would never buy that.

"It's just that I finally have you back and I don't want to lose you again to that bloody monster in you!" Helen said while trying so desperately not to cry. Everything she loved had been ripped away from her in her long, too long, life. She couldn't handle losing John again so soon after getting him back. She might actually die! Or at least wish she were dead.

"Well as long as I've been here this time with you I have been at peace and the creature has not won. It is always like that when I'm with you. You're my peace Helen. Maybe you don't need to find a way to get rid of it maybe I just need to stay here." He said trying to get her to listen.

"But what if one day the creature wins and you have to leave all of a sudden without any explanation? Then what? I hate having to worry about whether your dead or alive, who you've killed and who you haven't! I tried to hate you so that I could stop worrying but the truth is I can't hate you because I love you and I can't ever stop worrying." She said as tears started to fall down her face.

In three long steps Druitt was by her side wiping the tears off her face. At first she pulled away but the tears kept coming and he kept wiping them away so she let him wipe them away. She started to cry even more and John pulled her closer to him, she didn't pull away she leaned into him and just cried. She cried for Ashley, for James, for John, and for everyone else that she had been close to that had died. A few minutes later she calmed herself looked up at John and whispered "Thank you."

He leaned down and kissed the last tear away and then placed a light kiss on her lips in response.

***I know this was short but it was the best ending for the chapter that I could come up with… this is my first fanfic ever so I'm sure it's not that great but I will try to make it better as it goes. And any suggestions are welcome and most likely needed ***


	4. Happiness at long last

Chapter 4:

Magnus and her team went to Kerala, India with the help of Druitt to find and retrieve a rare abnormal that had been spotted by some of the locals. When they got there they were surrounded by lots of rubber trees, that could give the abnormal some hiding ground, so they had to move quickly. Will saw something move out of the corner of his eye and turned his head slightly to see the abnormal moving away from them. "Ah Magnus, it went that way." Will said in a hushed voice and pointed in the direction he had seen it move. Magnus started to follow it and think of the best way to capture it. They didn't really want to shoot tranks at it because that could spook it and make it lash out at them in defense. The best way she could think of was by surrounding it.

"Kate, Will, go around that way," Magnus instructed pointing to the left. "Henry, Nikola, go that way," she said while pointing to the right. "John and I will come around in the front, we want it surrounded so fan out enough to do that alright?" everyone nodded and went their separate ways. John teleported Helen and himself in front of the creature and waited until the others got in place to move in closer. Once it was surrounded and knew it, it tried to get away but couldn't. Will came up behind it with the crate for it and scooped it up and locked it in there.

It was really hot and they had been tracking the creature for a few hours and now that they had the creature they sat down and rested for a few moments be for they teleported away. While they were sitting there Henry turned to Nikola and asked "Would a rubber lined or insulated crate capture the creature?"

"Why Henry I think you might be on to something." Tesla replied with his ever so annoying sarcastic voice.

"So I assume you already thought of that too?"

"Genius remember? Yes I thought of that. As soon as we got here I started to think of that. It might very well work too."

"So you boys just need to get back to the lab and line a crate with rubber? That's all? It took you this long to figure that out? Tesla, I thought _you_ were a genius like you keep reminding us and it took _you_ this long to figure that out?" Kate said mocking him.

"I know, I know. I should have figured that out sooner. It's kind of embarrassing alright. Can we just get back to the Sanctuary so we can get to work? This might just work, maybe."

"Alright, John please take Henry and Nikola back first." Magnus said.

John grabbed them both on the arm and teleported back to the Sanctuary with them and left them in the lab, went back to the others and took Kate and Will next so that they could put the abnormal away. He then went back to get Helen.

"Do you think they can do it?" Magnus asked.

"I have faith in your boys, I think they can." John replied trying to reassure her. And with that he wrapped his arm around her waist and teleported her to her office, did a mock bow and sat on the couch. Magnus sat down at her desk keeping her face away from John so he couldn't see her smiling.

2 hours later:

"Hey Doc, we finished." Henry stated as he walked into Magnus' office.

"Will it work?"

"Yes, as far as we know it will."

"John we are going to have to stop your heart and shock you quite like we did the first time only this time we are going to capture that thing." She spit out the word thing in disgust and continued. "Are you willing to go through with this?"

"If it cures me then yes, when would you like to do it?" John asked.

"Now, I want to get this over with. Are you two ready to do this now?" she asked Henry.

"Ya."

"Alright then let's get started. I need the infirmary prepped and ready to go. "

"Already is. All we need now is you and Druitt."

"Alright we'll be down in a minute."

Henry left to go to the infirmary to make sure everything was indeed ready.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she said realizing she had never really asked him whether he wanted this or not but was hoping he did.

"Yes. But if they can not capture the creature I don't want to put this whole facility in danger…" he sighed and continued. "If they don't capture it I will take that creature in me again to protect you, your Sanctuary, and everyone here. But just remember that I do love you,"

"Well let's hope that doesn't happen and that they can capture it then, shan't we?" she said turning towards the door to leave. Druitt followed her to the infirmary where the procedure of sorts was to take place.

Helen stopped his heart, shocked him, and they were able to capture the creature. John was free. Helen was relieved and stayed with John until he woke.

It had been sevral hours since they had captured the creature and John was still not up and Will had come in and brought Magnus some food because he knew she wouldn't think about eating if someone didn't think about it for her. She looked up to see him walk in with some food and smiled at him when he said "Thought you should eat something."

"Thank you, Will."

"How is he?"

"Honestly I don't know. I thought he would be up by now but he's not. I wont know until he wakes."

"Well, you need some sleep. Why don't u go to bed and I'll sit here and if he wakes up I'll come get you."

"Thank you Will, but I would like to stay here and be here when he wakes. Plus I wont be able to sleep. It's better if I'm here."

"Alright, but I'm going to sleep. I hope he wakes up Magnus."

"Me too." She said as she grabbed one of John's hands to just hold. A few hours later he woke to see her sleeping in the chair still holding his hand.


	5. I wish

Chapter 5: I wish

It has been said before 'count your blessings', Helen Magnus had done that once, at one time John had been a blessing, then he wasn't, now he is again, Ashley had been a blessing as well, now she was gone, her old friends had been blessings now they were gone, her team was like, is like famliy a blessing indeed. 'all good things come to an end' someone had said. That was true Ashley was dead, John had been gone, and friends and loved ones were dead. 'If you love something let it go if it comes back then its yours if it doesn't it never was' John had been hers, she had had to let him go but he came back, Ashley had been ripped from her life by the Cabal, that had an affect that would never go away. 'Don't forget the good times, but remember the bad ones too' when John had become Jack and left for the first time it had been unbarable at times she had thought of ending her life, when she could take the lonlieness no more she had Ashley and she was a blessing she had saved her from ending her life, her daughter was now "dead" and it was the day of her birth. Helen was having a hard time just standing, she missed her so much, John didn't know how to help her. He missed Ashley too but, he had not watched her grow up, not been there for her, not been there for her birthdays.

"You know," John said as they both stood outside on Helen's favorite he was trying to tell her he was sorry for everthing but didn't really know how to word it, "I'm glad I got to meet Ashley, I am truly sorry that the way she met me was by my kiddnapping her. I also regret the fact that she hates me, I'm sorry." He was truly sorry for kid napping her… their daughterand locking her in the cell.

"it wasn't you, and deep down I'm sure she didn't hate you, she was just mad at me because I didn't.. couldn't tell her."

"I," he emphisized I, "understand."

"I just wish she could be here to see the real you, her father."

"as do I"

"John, take me to her grave please."

"As the lady wishes."

Helen wrapped her arms around John and he teleported them to Ashley's grave. "Happy birthday Ashley" Helen said through tears and placed the flowers she had in her hand on the grave. She told her of al that had happened since she had died, then she turned to John with tears in her eyes and he pulled her to him and she started to cry he held her until she had stopped crying. When she looked up at him she could see that he had been crying as well, she knew then that he actually did miss Ashley.

"I wish Ashley could see this" she said with a smile on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"See you, and you crying. I have never seen you cry."

"Well there is a first for everything now isnt there?"

"I suppose so."

"What else do you wish for?"

"I wish Ashley were here," she said with a sigh and leaned her head on John shoulder.

"As do I,"

*_ideas are welcome.. :) let me know what you think? what you might want to read in an up coming chapter*_


	6. A Surprise, and Anger

Chapter 6: A Surprise and Anger

It had been 3 weeks since Ashley's birthday and Magnus and Druitt were on a mission, together, just them. Why had Magnus decided just them would go? They were gone longer than they said they would be and Will was worried. It was true John was better but he still didn't trust Druitt, not fully at least. Besides Magnus' judgment was not the best when it came to John Druitt. She was different. Will was starting to think the worst.

It was supposed to be an in and out mission, simple really, go in, grab the abnormal, get out, but that wasn't the case. They were instead trapped, surrounded, by something or someone. Druitt was trying in vain to teleport away but could not for the life of him do it. They didn't even know what was surrounding them. Then they saw it or rather them as they walked out from the tree line, senguins vamperis, vampires.

"Bloody Hell!" said Helen as she saw them.

"I was thinking the same thing. I thought they were extinct."

"they are."

"then why the hell are they here?" he asked then said, "do they look a little mindless to you?"

"they do now that you mention it."

"Nicola!" they both said at the same time while looking at the mindless vampires moving in on them.

"That idiot!" John yelled.

"That explains the mindless vampires but as to why you cant teleport I have nothing." It was silent for a while as they were both think of an escape and as to why John couldn't teleport, Helen had been looking at John while she was thinking and saw blood on his shirt. "John, you're bleeding."

"Yes, yes I am. But considering we are being stalked by vampires I did not feel obliged to mention it. Helen, who is the one who tipped you off about the abnormal?"

"Nicola." She said as she figured out where he was going with that question.

"I don't think that abnormal was ever here do you?"

"No."

"well, my dear, i do believe we have been tricked."

"as do i. but why?"

Tesla had come out of his little hole he was secured in and had heard his "captives" questions and as he stepped though his crowd of vampires answered Helen saying "Why to show you something.. more so someone of course."

They both spun around to where his voice had come from. "And what is it you have to show us, old boy?" Druitt said sounding very irritated.

"Why don't you come and see." He said to John then turning to Helen "Helen, you'll be quiet happy I assure you."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that Nicola." Helen said.

"why did you trick us into coming? Why not tell us you had something to show us, instead of playing tricks with your bloody vampires?" John roared.

"Ah but would be the fun in that? Plus I was testing my newest invention, a better version of the EM field. This one does not kill you if you teleport. It stops you from being able to teleport, if only I had thought of that before the insedent with Ashley and the Cabal." When Tesla said that he saw hurt in both Helen and John's eyes, the loss of their daughter, or so they thought. "I assure you I will make up for that comment my dear Helen. Now if you would be so kind as to follow me…" he trailed off as he spun around and quickly walked in the direction of his newest hideout.

When Helen and John finally regestured to follow him they had to walk fast to catch up to Nikola "And prey tell how you plan to make up for that?" Helen inquired.

"Ah, but that would ruin the whole surprise and I intend for you to be surprised and pleased with me Helen." They walked in silence the rest of the way until they got to Nikola's place. When they got there they watched Nikola type in a series of codes to get in.

"Have a lot of unwanted visitors do you?" John asked with a slight hint of anger in his voice.

"No. I don't but I do believe that my surprise should be guarded and watched, wouldn't want anything to happen to her again now would we?"

"Her?" Helen and John asked at the same time. Just then Nikola finished typing in the codes.

"Right this way." Nikola said ignoring their question.

"Who have you got in here Nikola?" Helen said.

"Just wait, you know being inpatient does not suit you well Helen."

They had been following him through the house and he finally stopped at a door, Nikola had beaming smile on his lips when he anounced "And here we are children."

"Nikola Tesla tell me who you have in there or so help me!" Helen said.

"No need for the anger Helen, if I didn't know any better I would say that Johnny boy's anger has rubbed off on you and that does not look good on you."

"I have every right to be angry at you Nikola." She said with anger in her voice. She was in no mood to play games, she had been led into a trap, tracked, more so hunted by his bloody vampires and now he was playing games she had every right to be angry at him. That was until she saw who was in the room…

*soooo who do you think Nikola has? and sorry its taken a while to update.. but here it is and there will hopefully be the next chapter sometime this week :)*


	7. A Family at Last

Chapter 7: A Family at Last

She was in no mood to play games, she had been led into a trap, tracked, more so hunted by his bloody vampires and now he was playing games she had every right to be angry at him. That was until she saw who was in the room…

"Ashley!" Helen cried as she entered the small room and ran to her daughter.

"Mom!" Ashley said through tears. She had thought she would never see her mother again. She didn't really know how long she had been gone but only that it was a long time. Then ten days ago she ended up in the mountains near here. She was disoriented and while walking down the mountain she had gotten dizzy and collapsed but that was not the end of her tale. No, after collapsing she had tumbled down the mountain a little ways, then woke up sometime later and forced herself down the mountain hoping to find a place to stay. That was when she ran into Nikola's vampires. Rather than rip her apart they just cornered her in and there she had passed out again only to wake up in her and find Nikola standing over her and doing test on her. They weren't experiments though. No, they were tests to make sure she was ok. Her mom was just holding her in a big hug that made it hard to breathe but in truth she didn't mind, she was here with her mom again. But she did need to breathe. "Uhh. Mom?" Ashley coughed out.

"Yes Ashley?" Helen replied through tears.

"I'm glad I'm back and all, and I liked the hug, but I do still need to breathe," Ashley said with a smile on her face.

"Sorry. But you've been gone so long I didn't want to let you go. I love you Ashley."

"I love you too mom." And with that Ashley hugged her mom again. her mom and her didn't hug much but when they did it was with good reason and Ashley being alive was most definitely a good reason to hug like this. Yes they hugged, short hugs of thanks or when one of them was gone for a long time sure they would hug, but they would be short hugs. But if someone close to them had died, or they had nearly died themselves they hugged, long hugs, and since Ashley had been considered dead Helen was going to hug her for as long as she could.

Ashley hadn't even noticed that John was in the room as well, and that was mainly because he stood back against the door and was just standing there watching as Helen held his daughter in her arms. A smile broke out over his face watching them both, this was his family, his daughter who had been thought dead, and this was his, he would not let it go. He vowed that day to himself thinking this 'this is mine, it will be mine, and I will keep it that way or die trying.' With that in mind he step forward, but only one step because he had thought better of it. He would let Helen be with Ashley until she felt like letting him come see her daughter.

"John," Helen said as she looked up and saw in his eyes that he wanted to be with Ashley as well and say hello. Helen stepped away from Ashley to let John go to his daughter and be just as happy as she.

"Ashley, I…" was all John could get out before he was bombarded by a hug from Ashley. In truth he had not expected that, he had expected her to move away from him, or to yell at him, never had he expected her to hug him.

"Dad," Ashley said burying her head in his shoulder. She was just as glad to see him as she was to see her mother. It was true that they didn't have that good of a history but that didn't mean she hadn't missed him when she was in that void place for however long she had been. While she was there she had missed her mother terribly but she had also learned to miss her father as well. She had been able to see what her mom saw sometimes, that also meant she could feel her mom's feelings. What she felt was morning for her, and then recently she had felt love, but the love she could not place until she saw her father in that room. She had also been able to catch a few of her dads feelings as well and they were all filled with sadness most of that sadness was for her, that was when she learned that her father loved her. Then she had also learned that she loved her father even after all he had done. She had felt sad in the void place. Sad because she thought she would never see her mom or her dad. Now that all changed. She was back and in the arms of her dad, there was where she felt safe. "I missed you." Ashley said as tears were forming in her eyes threatening to fall down, she let them fall. They were tears of joy, she was back, her father seemed, well, sane and her mom now looked happier than Ashley had ever seen her.

"Mom?"

"Yes sweety?"

"How long have I been gone?"

"Too long." Was all Helen could say before the tears that had been forming in her eyes fell.

"But how long?" Ashley had to know how long she had been gone, she needed to know.

"Nearly eight months Ashley."

"Eight?"

"Yes, your birthday was just three weeks ago."

"I'm sorry mom." Ashley had the nagging feeling that she needed to apologize. She remembered what she had done while under the control of the Cabal. She had attacked her mother and had even attacked her father, and for that she felt terribly guilty.

"Ashley there is nothing to be sorry for." Helen said as she stepped closer to her daughter and pulled her into another hug.

They were all so happy that they had forgotten Tesla. "hik hem." Tesla said clearing his throat, "Pardon the interruption, but shouldn't the vampire in the room get a word of thanks for returning your precious daughter back to you two?"

"Yes. Thank you Nikola." Helen said, mainly to please him, but thanked him nonetheless. She was still mad at him for playing his little game and taking his sweet little time telling them he had found Ashley. "Nikola," she said.

"Yes?"

"How long have you known about Ashley, let alone had her here?"

"Uh… well she's been here ten days." He cringed at the look John gave him.

"YOU'VE KNOWN SHE WAS FINE FOR TEN DAYS?" John screamed at Nikola making him cringe even more.

"Well… yes.."

"And you are just telling us now?" John said still angry at Nikola for tricking them but now that anger was risen tenfold.

"Well, I… uhh… was making sure she was herself again for you." Nikola stamered out. "Helen," he said turning toward her "I assure you I was only making sure she was ok." He was trtying not to get the same reaction he had gotten from John.

"You should have told us Nikola." She said with a flat tone, one that was neither angry nor comforting, that hurt Nikola more than being yelled at.

"To be honest I was waiting to see if you would dump the former Jack the Ripper or not. But then I realized you were keeping him around so I figured I shouldn't wait any longer." He said telling the truth. It was true he didn't like Druitt or her choice in him and not in Nikola himself. He had hoped giving Ashley back to them would win favor over toward him but he was not so lucky.

"Nikola!" Helen said. She didn't know what else to say she was by now to angry at him. It was Ashley that broke the silence that had settled around her.

"Mom," Ashley said.

Turning back to her daughter she said "Yes?"

"I'm back, and that's all that matters," as she said that her mom walked over and pulled her into another hug. They stayed like that for a few moments until Ashley pulled back and said "I wanna go home, get a loooooong shower, and sleep, please." She said.

"Anything for you. John, would you take us home?"

"Certainly," he said and took two steps to them so that he could grab Helen's Hand and hold Ashley tight as he teleported them back to the Sanctuary."

John had teleported them to the lab, why, he didn't know but that was where he ended up. Henry had been working on a new gadget of his when he saw the swirl of red light. He turned around and saw someone he thought he would never see again Ashley. "Ash!" he said in disbelief.

"Henry!" she exclaimed as she ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him in a big hug. She had missed him. He was like an older brother and she had missed him terribly.

"How?"

"I don't know henry but it is me."

"Don't you go dying on me again you here that?" Henry said.

"Ya I hear ya, and hopefully I don't. haha. Well I'm gunna go hit the sack for a while then I'll come talk ok?"

"Sure thing Ash."

Her parents had left Henry and her to say hello. They were now both in Helen's office talking about what had happened. They both couldn't believe that Ashley was indeed alive. Oh how they had wished she was but they never thought that she could be. But here she was Alive and well, and most of all, herself! They were over joyed at that fact.

After Ashley's shower she flopped down on her bed and looked around her room to see what had changed. She found nothing different; she didn't even find any dust. But she was too exhausted to think of that right now so she let herself drift off in to sleep.

She woke up and the sun was shining down on her room. "When I went to sleep it had been night." She sad allowed to her empty room. She got out of bed and got dressed in a black tank top and some jeans. After she was dressed she decided to go in search of her mother and see what she had missed.

She checked Helen's office first, which was where she found her mom and her dad sitting on the couch. Her mom was actually leaning on his shoulder! She couldn't believe it. 'you're gone 8 months and this is what happens… they are kinda cute together.. and mom looks happy.. plus something seems different in dad.. he seems well, sane.. I like the new him..' she was thinking all of this with a smile on her face watching her parents, she was debating leaving them to their moment of peace but her father made the decision for her.

"Hello Ashley." John said.

"Hey.. dad." Ashley replied.

"Come in and sit down, but only if you want to." Her mom had offered.

"Sure." Ashley said she still wore the smile on her face as she walked over to the couch to sitt down next to her mom.

"What has you smiling?"

"You," she said waving her hands at her parents. "I never thought I would see you two together again. Seeing you two like that makes me happy. You," she said looking at her mom "look happy, happier than you ever were. You used to have a shadow of pain surrounding you, now you have love surrounding you." She said her smile widening at the realization she had just made. They were a family. "And you," she said looking at her dad "look different, you seem less homicidal, calmer, and more loving, what's different?"

"I was once housing to a murderous abnormal, but thanks to your mother, Henry and even the annoying vampire Tesla I am now abnormal free."

"Well I'm glad." She said still with her smile on her face. Then she added "Now I have a whole family, a mom and a dad. You're mine now. Haha."

"As you are mine." John said to Helen and Ashley.

"We are a family at last." Helen agreed with a sigh.

*sooo what did u think of that? was it who you thought it would be? or who you wanted it yo be? let me no please*


	8. Let the Games Begin Part 1

*_sorry for the looong wait, stupid school, but this fic is brought to you because of the fact I had to write a sequel of sorts to the story 'The Most Dangerous Game'.. there is reference to the story in here.. Rainsford is not mine, and any of the sanctuary characters are not mine either.. Pouty face at that.. but the creature is 100% mine .. and now without further udo I present to you chapter 8! R&R it makes my day…*_

Chapter 8: Let the Games Begin Part 1

Sanctuary 2:30 Am

Helen was sitting at her Victorian oak desk behind her computer staring idly off into space, thinking. She couldn't sleep; this was not unusual for her. She heard the faint beep of her computer alerting her she had an email. The small beep brought her back to the present. She looked to see who the email was from and she groaned. The email was from Nicola Tesla. She read it aloud "Thought you might be interested in hearing about a possible abnormal sighting somewhere around this mysterious island called Ship-Trap Island… odd." She thought, then she continued reading, "And no, this is not another one of my tricks. Consider it an apology. Anyway, Helen, you should be warned this island is known among sailors, and they are very wary of it. There is also a guy by the name of Rainsford on the island. He has been there for almost 5 years, and he is the only human on the island. He also happens to be a tad on the paranoid side. I heard he got hunted by a hunter that had no guilt over taking someone's life, much like your dear friend John was. Rainsford will most likely not be nice or receptive to human contact. You might want to take Johnny or Ashley along, but not your whole team. The less people the better." She wasn't sure she wanted to take John with her, he wasn't very calm even if he was himself. Ashley on the other hand, could be calm and was probably dying to go on a mission, or even to get out of the house.. she had been back for two weeks and Helen hadn't let her leave to property. She finished reading the email "The abnormal looks like a mix between a bat and a dragon. It is normally a nice creature, unless it or anything it deems its own is threatened. Well, have fun. Signed Nicola."

She had decided she was taking her daughter Ashley, not John. Ashley and she needed to talk.

It was now 3:11 AM and she decided she needed to go to sleep.

Sanctuary: Helens office 8:30 AM

As Helen walked into her office she saw that the team was already assembled for their weekly Friday morning meeting. They all gave her their reports of the week. Henry's was especially technical and she didn't really understand it all. It was something about wanting permission to purchase something new for the security system or whatever he wanted. Helen then gave them their assignments and informed them of her plan to go on a mission, leaving out the small detail of who the info came from. "I am planning on going to an island called Ship-trap Island. There was a reporting of an abnormal sighting near there, Ashley," she said turning to the young blonde-haired woman slouching in the chair across from her.

"Ya mom?" responded Ashley.

"I would like you to go with me, if you're feeling up to it."

"Sure, anything to get out of here. Plus I've been dying to go on a mission."

"Good we leave right away. I'll explain the mission on the way. Now go get ready. The plane leaves shortly."

"There is a much quicker way of getting anywhere other than flying," John said.

"No, we are flying. I need to talk to her, plus I need you here in case anything goes wrong," Helen replied in her very British semi American accent.

"As the lady wishes," he said as he stood up, and gave a mock bow and then walked out of the room.

Half an hour later they were on her private jet flying to the island.

Island: forest 9:30 AM

Rainsford had seen the creature land on the island. To him the creature was a rare majestic bird worthy of being hunted by him. He was running through the very thick, very warm forest, tracking the "bird". He had been tracking it for three days now and had still not got a good view of the "bird". He was getting frustrated and was about to go back to the big house he was staying in. But just as he was turning to leave he caught a glimpse of the creature. He saw it out of the corner of his eye. He had been turning to follow it when the creature saw Rainsford and started to fly off. Rainsford sent a bullet whizzing through the air and it hit the tip of the abnormal's wing just enough to make the creature come plummeting back to earth. When it landed there was a loud thud. The creature then looked over at Rainsford and charged at him, Rainsford then sent another bullet towards the creature and the second bullet hit him in the forefoot. The creature sent out a blood curdling sound and turned around and ran off in the other direction.

Rainsford laughed as the creature was receding. He liked hunting, he felt normal when he hunted. Here on the island he was free to hunt where ever and whatever he wanted. There were no other people here so he didn't have to worry about them. It did get lonely at times though, but he preferred no people after what happened to him five years ago. He now didn't have to worry about turning out like the General that had hunted him. Rainsford was paranoid still, he was afraid that someone else would come and hunt him, so he had set up traps around the island, although sometimes he forgot they were his own, or where he put them.

Rainsford headed back to his house. He had been in the woods for almost three hours and he wanted to get back to his house. On his way back he came across one of his traps, except he hadn't seen it, he felt it on his foot. "What in the world?" He cried out in excruciating pain as one of his traps ended up on his foot. "Who put that there? Who's out there?" he yelled to the woods that were considerably empty except for the few animals here and there. When he got no answer he thought he was being watched. So he quickly freed his left foot from the horrid trap and started hobbling quickly toward his house.

He got to the house and locked all of the many doors behind him. Rainsford then hobbled through the house closing all the windows making the house stifling hot. 'That will keep them out for a bit longer' thought Rainsford.

"The bird must have been a decoy to draw me out." He said to the empty room. He didn't consider himself paranoid he thought he was just cautious.

"They wanted to get on my island to get to me, ha. They won't succeed I am smarter than them; they think I'm 'crazy' well I'm not. I am as sane as they are. I am just more cautious. Let them think they got me. I am a hunter and I will hunt that bird." So with those words said he sat down and went to work on a plan. He forgot about his throbbing foot. He had been planning his next moves for an hour when he heard the roaring motor of a plane above the island.

"That must be more of them coming in so they can surround me. Ha! I'm smarter than them I can avoid them. I am a great hunter after all."

Half an hour later there was a knock on the door. "And the game begins.. now." He said with a smile playing at his lips as he opened the door.

Helen's Private Jet: 9:00 AM

"So mom, you said you were going to talk to me?" Ashley asked.

"Yes, first things first though, the mission." Helen answered with a sigh and continued, "We are going to Ship-Trap Island. Sailors are said to be superstitious of this island, or so my Intel has informed me." She paused to make sure Ashley was actually listening, then continued "we are looking for an abnormal that looks like a dragon but also a bat. It is a docile creature, most of the time. It will lash out if it or anything that it deems belongs to it is threatened in anyway." She paused to let Ashley catch up in her mind.

"So the creature is like dad." She said jokingly hoping to get a smile out of her mother, she succeeded. Helen even let out a small laugh.

"Yes like your father, when you think of it that way."

"So, instead of calling it an abnormal or calling it a creature can we call it Druitt?"

"How do you think John will feel knowing you named an abnormal after him?"

"I think DAD," she emphasized the word dad "won't mind. Anyways, what else were you saying about Druitt?"

"Right dad," she said shaking her head at the thought of her daughter calling the former Jack the Ripper dad. She then continued her conversation saying "and I was also going to say that the island is occupied by a hunter who goes by the name of Rainsford, well that's his last name I don't know his first name. He is a tad bit paranoid. About five years ago he was hunted by another man on that very island; he lives in the man's house."

Cutting her off Ashley says "So we avoid him at all costs?"

"On the contrary we talk to him. If we show up and don't talk to him he might think we are there to do what the General did to him five years ago, but if the meet and greet goes awry then we avoid him at all costs."

"OK."

"Plus it might be imprudent if we don't talk to him, our mission might be compromised. He might even be hunting Druitt as you want to call it, and going after Druitt while he is hunting might give off the effect that we are hunting him. So we must make it a point to talk to him."

"Alright I understand, talk to him first, and then if all else fails avoid him at all costs, gotcha. Anything else?"

"That's all about the mission. But I would like to talk about where you were for the past few months," she said looking at her daughter with eyes longing to know but then noticed Ashley's hesitation and quickly added, "but only if you are ready to talk."

Ashley faked a yawn, stretched and said "Well, you know," yawned again and continued "if I weren't so tired I would tell you, but I think I need a nap before we land. Sorry mom. Wake me when we land."

"We aren't landing."

"Then how are we getting on the island?" Ashley asked curious to see what exciting way her mom planned on entering the island.

Holding up a parachute pack Helen answered with a mischievous smile "We will be jumping."

"Really?" Ashley said excitedly, there was one thing she loved more than her bike and guns, it was an adventurous way of doing things and that seemed to happen a lot with her being the daughter of the Great Helen Magnus.

"Yes. Now weren't you tired?"

"Oh, ya. Wake me when we get close."

"Alright."

Private Jet: 4 Hours Later

"Ashley! Wake up!" Helen had been saying this for well over ten minutes, the girl was not one to wake up easily, unless she sensed danger. Helen Magnus never understood that about her daughter. Grabbing her daughter's shoulder she shook her a little bit to wake her up. It worked.

"Jeeze mom, trying to knock my head off?" Ashley said joking around.

"No but I doubt even that would have awoken you. I have been yelling your name for the past ten minutes to wake you up. Now, get geared up."

"Sure thing mom." Ashley got up and got ready, she grabbed the gun her mother had gotten her, the golden one was her favorite. Then she got dressed in her mission gear, black leather suit and combat like boots, typical mission 'get up'. Ashley smiled, this was just another normal day at home for her, go on missions with her mom then go home and tease Henry, her unofficial un-adopted brother. She came back out to the main part of the jet and asked "Ok, so when we reach the ground we hike up to the dude's house?"

"Yes we hike to Rainsford's house, and use the manners you were taught, please. We want him to be comfortable with us on his island."

"Ok."

"Time to go, you going first or shall I?"


	9. let the games begin part2

Chapter 9: let the games begin part2

"I'll go first. The first one down always has more fun," Ashley said with a mischievous smile and grabbed her pack. She then went to the hatch, opened it up and right before she jumped said "Well let the games begin. See you on the other side mom." And with that she was in the air falling toward the earth if she had wings it could be considered gliding, she loved the affected of falling out of a plane. A few seconds later she saw her mom coming down to earth as well. She could see her mom laughing and she started to laugh as well. A few minutes later they both tugged on the strings to release the parachute. Helen's parachute came out right away, but Ashley's was not budging, Ashley kept trying and knew if hers didn't come out soon she would have an unpleasant stop at the end of this adventure. Ashley was free falling for a few more minutes and her mom was getting worried. Ashley tried her chute one last time. This time it came out and she and her mom both sighed in relief as the parachute opened. They landed safely on the ground, Ashley's landing was a little rough but much less painful than a sudden stop. At that thought Ashley let out a little bit of a laugh, her mom looked at her and saw the look on her face and laughed as well. Ashley said "Just another one of my near death experiences with you mom. Man are you like my bad luck charm? Haha." Ashley said trying to shake off the little bit of fear she had.

"I was beginning to think the same thing Ash."

"Haha. Well, let's get started, shall we?"

"We shall." They hiked through the woods for about a half hour and came upon a big house. "This is it, and Ashley I mean it! Remember your manners. We want to be nice, if he is being uncooperative just let me handle him. Got it young lady?"

"Sure mom, whatever you say."

"I mean it." She said in her stern British/ American accent.

"OK." With that Ashley stepped forward and knocked on the old big oak door. An older looking man came to open the door. He was limping Ashley noticed. "Did Druitt do that to you?" Ashley asked forgetting he didn't know the creature was called Druitt.

"Manners Ashley," She directed at her daughter. Then turned to Rainsford saying, "I'm sorry for Ashley's abruptness. My name is Helen Magnus, and she," Helen pointed to the younger blonde with her, "is my daughter Ashley. Are you Mr. Rainsford?"

"I am, and how did you know I was here? How did you get here?"

"That can all be answered if you would be kind enough to let us in, we will answer any questions you have and I can even patch up your leg."

"No. We will stay here and you will answer my questions. I don't take well to strangers."

"I understand and that is fine. We got here by plane, and one of my friends told me you were here. How he knew I don't know, I don't normally ask. We are not here to harm you I can assure you that. We are here to remove a creature or abnormal as I call them from your island he does not belong here, and I believe him to be hurt." Said Helen giving him a disarming smile as to let him know she meant what she said and that they would not cause him harm.

"You can understand if I don't believe you, correct?"

"Yes, and if it comes down to that then we will leave and not come back." Helen said even though she had no intentions of leaving until she got 'Druitt'.

"Mom!" Ashley whispered to her mom not catching that she was lying.

"Ashley, this is kind of his island and we will leave if need be."

"Well then I suggest you get back on your plane and leave now." Rainsford said sternly.

"As you wish." Magnus said. Then she and Ashley walked back into the woods and when they were out of sight of the house Magnus got on her walkie talkie and told the pilot of the plane to leave but to stay in radio contact, Ashley then caught on that her mom had lied. 'Cheeky little monkey' Ashley and Helen both thought this about Rainsford with a smile on their face.

"So where are we setting up camp?" Ashley asked.

"Well first let's find Druitt."

"Alright, what if we run into the stick in the mud Rainsford?"

"Let's hope we don't, but if by chance we do then we will find a way out like always," she said and then added, "And Ashley, don't call him a stick in the mud."

"Fine."

"Now let's get a move on,"

They walked around in the woods searching for Druitt for well over two hours before they found anything. What they saw was not Druitt but it was Rainsford. They figured he was out hunting the abnormal which was why they couldn't find him. They silently communicated with hand gestures that they would follow Rainsford at a distance. They followed him for almost half an hour until he finally got the feeling he was being followed. He turned around and saw movement on his left and about twenty yards behind him. "Who's there?" he yelled out.

"Well, if you must know it's us!" Ashley yelled. She half expected to get shushed by her mom but surprisingly didn't.

"I told you to leave!"

"Ya, well we're not leaving without the creature you are hunting!"

"Show yourself! Then we'll talk further!"

Ashley looked at her mother to see if they should show themselves or just get a move on, but she saw her mom nodding at her and Ashley whispered to , "You know this would be a lot easier with dad."

"We can manage, we always had before, maybe you should share your past experience with being hunted and being the hunter with Rainsford. Maybe he will be more willing to let us finish our job. Plus John might end up being our way out."

"I don't know that I want to share a personal story with someone insane!"

"Well he can sort of relate just do it at least tell him if you won't tell me, show him we mean no harm. Talk to him Ash."

"Fine." So Ashley and her mom stepped out from behind the tree both with their hands up, but they weren't expecting what happened next.


	10. let the games begin part 3

Chapter 10: let the games begin part 3

_*From where Rainsford stood he couldn't really see what they were doing and he thought they were talking but he couldn't be sure 'they are probably planning my demise now, but they won't get the first shot I will, if I shoot them first then they can't shoot me.' *_

…but they weren't expecting what happened next. They were being shot at. Rainsford had officially lost it Ashley thought. Ashley was going for her gun as they dodged the bullets that were zipping past them but Helen stopped her and told her to run. They were both running toward Rainsford. 'why are we running towards the dude shooting at us? Don't you normally run away? I know I haven't been gone that long to forget that small detail.' Those questions were running though Ashley's mind as she was trying to figure out Helen's plan. Just then there was a swirl of red lights and John Druitt, Ashley's father, was right beside her and Helen. He grabbed both of them and then there was another swirl of red light and they were gone. Rainsford was looking around when he didn't see them he thought he had scared them off and he left to go in search of the creature again.

They reappeared in a clearing hundred yards away. Helen and Ashley were both grateful for the unexpected savior that was standing in front of them. "How did you know we were in trouble?" Ashley asked.

"Truthfully, I didn't. I got tired of sitting around waiting for you both to get back, but it is a good thing I came when I did though."

"Yes it is John, thank you. How did you find us though?" Helen asked.

"I thought of you, and I ended up here."

"hmmm, I know this sounds crazy but please take us back to Rainsford. We need to talk to him."

"It doesn't sound crazy, it sounds like you." He said with a smile and then grabbed both of their arms and then took them back to Rainsford.

"We need to talk." Ashley said. Then stopped talking as a gun was pointed at her face. "Dude, I just want to talk put the gun down slowly, no one is going to get hurt as long as you put the gun down. I have a story about me to tell you, just listen." Rainsford slowly lowered the gun. "ok, it started almost 10 months ago I think, I was taken by a group of people that we," she said indicating her mom and the people at the Sanctuary, "call the Cabal, they did a test on me and turned me against my mom, sent me to hunt her if you want to call it that, it felt right when I was doing it, until my mom got to me, the real me, then I was feeling bad about trying to kill her the way to fix that in my mind was to sacrifice myself to save her. My mom was hunted by me, and I was hunted by the Cabal, but that doesn't make me a bad person, nor does that mean anyone I see is going to try to kill me, if that were the case I wouldn't leave my house and I would be paranoid, but I know that even though it could happen that I can overcome it. If I hunted people I thought were gunna hunt me I would be no better than the Cabal, or what the Cabal had turned me into, do you want to be like the General that hunted you, or do you wanna be you?"

"But how do I know if you're telling the truth?"

"You don't, it's like anything else in life a leap of faith. Fear is invariable, it is always there. You just have to choose to surmount it or to give in. Which will it be?"

"You say you just want the creature?"

"Yes we want Druitt, that's its name."

"Druitt?" Rainsford and John said.

"Yes Druitt, Ashley named him." Helen said looking at John, then at Rainsford "Will you help us?"

"Sure," Rainsford choosing to be him and not what his worst nightmare had made him, another person like the General.

"Splendid." Helen and John said.

"Well then, lead the way." Ashley insisted.

Rainsford led them to the last place he saw Druitt. "This is where I last saw him, he has a shot wing and maybe even it is broken, so he couldn't have flown far."

"Alright, did you do the bullet wound?" Helen asked.

"Yes."

"Ok I see a trail leading that way." Helen said pointing towards Northeast.

"Then let's head that away." Ashley said excited that they might actually get off this island before dark. They followed the path to where they saw Druitt laying on the ground sleeping.

"John can you take Druitt back to a room for him to recover, then come back for us?" Helen asked.

"Indeed I can." And with that he took three long strides towards Druitt and laid a hand on him and then there was a swirl of red lights as he diapered from view.

"How does he do that?" Rainsford asked.

"It's called teleporting and it is something in his DNA." Ashley answered. Then there was another swirl of the red lights and John appeared beside Helen.

"Thank you for your help Mr. Rainsford." Ashley and Helen said at the same time.

"Thank you for telling me what I needed to know. And call me Jack."

"Well goodbye Jack."

"Goodbye Ashley, Helen." Jack said. After he said bye John teleported Helen and Ashley back to the Sanctuary. Helen went to tend to Druitt and Ashley stayed behind to talk to her dad.


	11. Welcome Home

**A/N: Okay Sooo I'm sorry I've been AWOL and not updated go ahead and throw your cyber rotten fruit and e-rocks I deserve it. But I'm here now and I did write this here chapter for you, any ideas or thoughts are helpful just leave them in that place labelled reviews so read, review, and be merry …**

Chapter 11: Welcome home

"Hey! … umm… dad…" Ashley started off timidly, and she was not one for timid.

"Yes, Ashley?" Asked John as he stopped walking to the door and turned to face his daughter.

"I just wanted to say, thanks… you know… for saving us and all."

"Ashley, I would do anything for you and your mom, I would rather die than let something happen to you two; I would never forgive myself, I love you both. I just wish you could have met me on better terms." John said sincerely.

Ashley just stared at him, she didn't know how to act around him. He stuck her in on of the most dangerous abnormal's enclosures they had for God's sake! But now he was different, now he was sane, he was- "Ashley?" John's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, yeah I wish that too, you seem different, and mom trusts you, and you're not trying to kill me, so I like you this way, dad," Ashley said as she took a few more steps toward him and added "You know, I always pictured you as a my father except I pictured you with hair." Ashley said smiling a little.

"I had long brown hair once upon a time ago, same as your mother had long blonde ringlets."

"Yeah, I saw that, in a picture. You know she always had a picture of you and her on her desk, you looked really happy. She always had good things to say about her dear old friend who was gone now. I always thought she meant dead, same as I always thought my father was dead, but she never said dead, she just said gone." Ashley said trying to keep the tears threatening to fall, back. "But here he is in front of me, the shinning hero of my mother's stories, the brave, strong, caring man. And here I am about to cry like a ten year old, God." Ashley finished just as the tears fell. "She always said good things, never said you were my dad, but you were someone very important in her life."

John saw the tears falling and walked briskly over to her and pulled her into a hug. "You're allowed to cry, it doesn't make you any less KickAsh; it makes you human." They just stood there like that for a few moments and didn't even notice that Helen had come to the door nor that she was standing there with a sad smile on her face. "She really said that about me? After everything I did to her?" John mused.

Before Ashley could answer Helen answered that question saying, "I still loved you after all that, so I only said good things about you John, you are her father, I thought she should know about you even if it was just titbits of information and she didn't know that you were her father." Helen said making her presence known. "I never said you were dead but I never said you were alive. I never told Ash her father's name, but I told her your name, my old friend whom I loved and still love dearly." Helen said walking over to them.

"I assumed she meant you were dead. She cried every night for the first five years of my life, I always wondered why. When she told me that her dear friend Montague John Druitt, John for short would have loved to meet me I asked her why he couldn't and her answer had been because he's gone." Ashley said with a weak smile. Ash led her parents over to the couch in Helens office and sat in between them and added, "She never said you were my father, but I always wished you were, that's why I was mad at you mom when I finally found out he _was_ my father."

"When I found out about you Ashley, I wanted to meet you, to hold you, to watch you grow up, to be here for you like a father should be but, I couldn't. It killed me that I had this dark side that I was fighting and it was keeping me from you and Helen, but I did keep watch on you when you were on adventures. But when you were twelve, up in Canada with your mother, do you remember how you broke your femur? Do you _know_?" John asked.

"Yeah, I fell out of a tree, it hurt like hell. How do you know?" Ashley asked sceptically.

"Because, you were up a lot higher than you think, and you _should_ have died. Do you remember seeing a flash of red?" John answered calmly.

"Yeah, but I thought it was the light reflecting off the leaves."

"That was me saving your life. Your leg, or your life, not a hard choice for me. I saw you made Helen happy, the creature wanted you to die, and Helen suffer, but I would have none of that I was glad Helen was happy, glad she had a smile on her face."

"You saved me? But why let me fall?"

"Because I didn't want you to know that I was there. I didn't want Helen worried. So in reality that's how we met, and I'm the reason you broke your leg. But I did feel like a zombie for a few days after that."

"Gee, thanks dad, brake my bones why don't ya? Phtht." Ashley said playfully hitting her dad on the arm. "So I met you when I was twelve… cool." Ashley said going into thought. Then she broke the peaceful silence by asking "so are you gunna disappear again? Or are you gunna stay and be seen?"

"Ashley!" Helen said.

"No, Helen, it is a fair question. Ashley I will stay as long as I am welcome."

"What if you get another ghoul in you? Will you just disappear?" Ashley asked more for the benefit of her mother than her.

"Hopefully your mother's drug she came up with keeps that from happening, and if indeed another abnormal does latch onto me then I will tell your mother right away and see what she can do." John said smiling at Helen as squeezed her shoulder.

"Good. That's what I wanted to hear. Welcome home dad." Ashley said as she got up and hugged her dad and her mom and left in search of Henry or even Will. After Ashley left the office John asked Helen "Is that what _you_ wanted to hear?"

"Yes," Helen answered as she slid closer to him, "I love you John Druitt, I don't want to lose you again. I'm yours; you had, have, and always will have my heart."

"And to think I wanted your brains, but I guess I'll have to settle for your heart." John said jokingly as he leaned in and kissed Helen, when they finally pulled apart he mumbled "You've always had mine."

"I know," Helen mumbled as she laid her head down on his shoulder.

"Tired love?" John asked chuckling. 'she is hot when she's tired.' John thought.

"Mhmm, long, adventurous day," Helen said smiling sluggishly as John rubbed circles on her arm, 'he really needs to stop that' Helen thought to herself half-heartedly as she sighed in contentment.

"Shall I escort you to your room?" John said amusedly.

"Mhmmm…" Helen said snuggling even closer to him on the couch.

John got up, much to Helen's dislike, and picked her up. "John…" Helen mumbled.

"Shhh…" John said as he teleported her to her room. He laid her gently on her bed and tucked her in and made to leave. Yes he was abnormal free, yes he 'slept' in there a lot, but he had never been invited to _stay_ stay in that room.

"John?" Helen said sluggishly triing to fight the sleep.

"Yes love?" John asked.

"Stay." Was all she said, was all she had to say and so John went over to the big canopy bed and laid down beside Helen. As soon as John laid down Helen scooted as close as possible to him and laid her head on his chest and was lulled to sleep by the beating of his heart. John lay there, watching her sleep with a smile on his face. This was what he missed. Her. Her touch was intoxicating, he calmed down or was just in general calm when she was around or was touching him in some way. She was his dark gothic angel. And she was his, and his alone, for she had said so herself. He just laid there thinking and finally fell asleep sometime later.


End file.
